Electronic devices, such as computers, mobile phones, personal media players (PMP), gaming consoles, or other electronic device require a user interface for a user to interact with the device. Some examples of various media providing user interfaces include one or more buttons, pointing devices such as a trackball, a mouse, a joystick, a keypad, or other tactile input devices. Some user interfaces also include graphics that are presented to a user on a display screen (e.g., a graphical user interface (GUI)), and accept input via devices such as a keyboard and a pointing device.